Lucas Who?
by ollixanna
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head when Peyton walked into Lindsey's office in 5x16. A humorous idea mind you. My first OTH story one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill nor do I do any of this for profit.**

* * *

Drawing in a steadying breath, Peyton walked into Lindsey's office building ready to fight the woman who refused to take the man who actually said I do, and was willing to forgive her for running out on their wedding. As she got closer to the office, the quiet rage she felt soon began to take over her actions. Passing by the receptionist's desk she found Lindsey's office and threw the door open.

"Why won't you take him back?" she questioned outright, her eyes intensely burning as she glared at the woman sitting at the desk.

"Because he's in love with you," Lindsey said tiredly, not bothering to meet Peyton's eyes, instead continuing to sort through the documents scattered across her desk.

"He said I do to you, Lindsey. That was proof enough for me that he is in LOVE with you," Peyton attempted to explain as she put her hands on Lindsey's desk careful to avoid the several manuscripts and cover options cluttering her desk while still trying to draw her attention away from the forms Lindsey was dutifully filling out. "How could you leave him standing there AFTER he said I do?"

Lindsey's hand stopped shortly, and she sighed. She glanced up and saw Peyton's eyes searching hers for an answer. She replied calmly and evenly, "He wrote two books about you Peyton. That has to mean something, it is not something to gloss over. Happily ever after doesn't happen when the groom is in love with someone else."

"Who cares what he wrote his books about? He wrote two books and claimed that they were fictional! His book told the world he would always be in love with me and look how well that has panned out. It's fiction. And I don't even know what the second book is about," Peyton said as the strength of her conviction faltered for a moment.

"You want to read his book?" Lindsey asked eyes burning with a new ferocity. Spinning in her chair Lindsey pulled a manuscript off her shelf and turned to face Peyton again. Offering the manuscript to Peyton, she said, "Here, take it, and tell me it's not about you."

"I couldn't, I can't, I won't," Peyton said as she backed away from the desk the title of the book making her doubt her reasons for being here just a little bit more. The Comet. Could Lucas Scott be a bigger idiot? Even if it was a book about her, he could have at least had some tact and not been so obvious about who or what it was about. She wondered why Lucas was always hurting the women he claimed to love.

"Why? Are you afraid to know the truth?" Lindsey questioned as she stood up and continued her attempt to give Peyton the manuscript as Peyton continued to back away from her.

"No. I just don't want it…" Peyton mumbled as she was ended up literally cornered in a corner of Lindsey's office between a set of drawers and a wall.

"Why not? Isn't that what you want? Proof that Lucas still loves you?" Lindsey said as she closed the space between herself and Peyton. Shutting the set of blinds to Peyton's right before anyone caught sight of them.

"I…no…not anymore," Peyton stuttered looking away from Lindsey suddenly. "That hasn't been what I've wanted, ever."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey questioned as she backed away from Peyton in confusion. There was a part of her that wondered if Peyton remembered meeting, three years ago in a bar.

"I think you know what I mean Lindsey," Peyton said in a low whisper.

"Peyton, I… I … I…I never thought this would happen, again," Lindsey stumbled over her words as she moved closer then gently kissed Peyton. Letting out a moan that the feeling of Peyton's lips against her own she pulled back.

"I was scared," Peyton whispered as she opened her brilliant eyes and found Lindsey staring at her, eyes full of lust.

"Lindsey?" came a voice from the doorway neither of the women moving, despite the obvious discomfort of the young man who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Lindsey asked as she managed to tear her eyes away from Peyton and focus on Ryan the intern who was answering her phones and dealing with her appointments while Jennifer was on maternity leave.

"Uh, there's someone here to see you," Ryan said as he was quickly shoved aside and replaced by Brooke.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed as she recognized her best friend immediately.

"P. Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Brooke questioned as she stood at the door with her hands on her hips, waiting for Peyton's answer.

"I, uh, came to ask Lindsey to take Luke back," Peyton said as she attempted to cross the room with casual grace and sat down in the nearest chair after she realized just how weak in the knees her previous interactions had made her.

"I see… How's that coming along," Brooke asked with a knowing smirk as she glanced between Lindsey and Peyton suspiciously.

"It's not going to work," Lindsey said interrupting the banter between the best friends, she had managed to sit down behind her desk and appeared to be all business once again. Clarifying her earlier statement she said, "It's not going to work between Lucas and I."

"Why not?" Brooke asked her attention now completely on Lindsey, her own eyes burning with a new passionate sense of righteousness on Lucas' behalf.

"Because I'm kind of seeing someone else, right Peyton?" Lindsey said as looked toward Peyton for reassurance.

"Yeah… Lindsey, just started seeing someone," Peyton said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Alright, so does that mean she is okay with you and Luke?" Brooke asked her best friend, now even more suspicious about the newfound comradery between the former rivals.

"No, I don't think I want to be with Luke anymore," Peyton answered quickly, unable to stop staring at Lindsey.

"So what am I missing here?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrow at what she had only teased at before. "I think I'm missing something pretty important."

Lindsey stood and walked over to Peyton, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and stated quite simply, "We're kind of together now."

Brooke stood, mouth agape, unable to speak at all.

"It just happened Brooke," Peyton started to explain, but didn't know what else to add so she stopped there and looked at Brooke with deep remorse in her eyes.

"Look, Brooke, I don't know what to tell you," Lindsey said as she too tried to explain but was cut off by a jab from Peyton.

"I… Well… I guess good for you," Brooke managed to say as she sat down on the chair in front of Lindsey's desk.

"Brooke, I've seen the way Lucas is when he's with you and Angie, settle down with him and make him the happiest man in the world," Peyton said as she patted Brooke's shoulder.

"P. Sawyer, have you finally lost your mind?" Brooke exclaimed at Peyton's latest ludicrous idea.

"No, come on Brooke, we all know how Lucas is," Peyton said and had a small laugh at that. Lindsey and Brooke both laughed as well, because they really did all know how Lucas behaved. Then Peyton continued, "It was always meant to be you two, don't fight it."

"Brooke, he really does care about you," Lindsey said as she stood on the other side of the chair, hoping she was expressing encouragement.

"I can not believe you two are trying to push Luke on me," Brooke said in a laughing manner. She smiled as though she were considering it, but shook her head and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but that isn't going to work out."

"Well I guess that leaves Lucas out in the cold," Lindsey said.

The other two smiled at each other, and again they all shared a laugh. Peyton and Lindsey clasped hands and Lindsey pressed another gentle kiss against Peyton's lips, sans moan this time.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and then tugged Peyton away from Lindsey. She then pressed her own kiss against Peyton's lips and they immediately deepened it as their hands began roving each other's bodies. Lindsey ran around the office, shutting the blinds as she realized their actions could attract the wrong kind of attention.

Locking her office, she turned her attentions back to the best friends who were now grinding against each other. She cleared her throat, and when that got now response, she pulled Brooke's hair.

Brooke yelped in pain, and glared at Lindsey, "What the hell?"

"No! You do not get to be angry at me, I told you I was into Peyton, and you start making out with her!" Lindsey said as she stood between Peyton and Brooke. Turning she said, "And you! You agree we're sort of seeing each other, and the wonderful Brooke Davis throws herself at you and you can't seem to get enough of her."

Peyton looked sheepish but before she could respond Lindsey yelped as Brooke pulled her hair. Turn around she saw Brooke glaring at her.

"You took Lucas from us, but you are not taking Peyton from me."

Lindsey's eyes widened and she turned to ask Peyton what was going on but Brooke held her shoulders and said, "What Peyton and I have is special and I know that. But you can't go around breaking people up."

Lindsey's mouth fell open, and she turned to Peyton. But Brooke was already speaking again.

"And I'm sorry about Owen, Peyt, really, I am. I know that I said it had to end between us so I could get a baby. But I can't watch you start a relationship with someone else."

Peyton looked between Lindsey and Brooke and said, "Brooke…"

Lindsey held her hands up and said, "I have no idea what's going on here. But I don't think it should be happening in my office."

Brooke took Lindsey's hand. "I'm sorry Lindsay, but I can't watch you walk out of her with Peyton without her knowing how I feel."

"Brooke you hurt me, and then the whole thing with Lucas and Lindsey. I was just trying to make sure someone had a happy ending. And well Lindsey's so pretty…"

"I don't disagree with that, she is very pretty," Brooke said, appraising Lindsey's body. "Hot actually. Hotter than the girl from LA."

"Brooke, be serious," Peyton said. "And she kissed me. And it was just so nice…"

"I get it, you like her," Brooke said quietly.

"But I love you," Peyton replied. Turning to Lindsey she said, "I'm sorry Lindsey."

Brooke let go of Lindsey's hand and pulled Peyton to her, and kissed her softly. "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around Brooke.

Brooke glanced in Lindsey's direction and her eyes gleamed with a new idea, "How about if we ask Lindsey to the suite. To, you know, make it up to her?"

Peyton broke away from Brooke, eyes wide with surprise and said, "Really?"

Brooke looked at Lindsey and said, "It's up to Lindsey."

Lindsey's mouth had never really quite shut as the best friends had their reunion. And now it fell a little more open. It seemed rather ridiculous that her ex-fiance's ex-girlfriends were asking her to join them in their suite to 'make it up to her.'

"Will you Lindsey?" Peyton asked, eyes aglow with lust as she willed her to answer

Lindsey again appraised the value of the offer. Both of these women were beyond beautiful, and both were obviously more than willing to participate in the offer. She could not deny that when she met them she had wondered about them, and sometimes thought about them.

"Alright," she answered.

* * *

**AN: Ugh. I had to do it. I don't know why but I did, and now I've added to it. This is so far out of what I usually do that I don't even know how I got here. **


End file.
